


Alone

by immortalje



Series: Down and Up [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase had left him.
Relationships: past Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Down and Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051607
Kudos: 1





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan  
> For my [100moods](https://100moods.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 060 Lonely ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html))

Chase had left him. It had come as a surprise to him. After all he had done, he had expected it to be loud and noticeable. Instead it had been quiet and so unexpected.

He had trusted Chase with his heart, had opened up, had learned to listen, had gone out of his way to do something for the younger man. Had gotten attached and when he noticed, had fought hard not to run.

Now he was sitting at his piano, feeling lonely and playing sad songs. He had been able to deal with being lonely before he had let Chase in. He had changed for Chase, had let go of his anger, had embraced having company. A company that was sorely missing now.

The stuff he kept in his bathroom looked lonely standing next to the empty place where Chase’s used to be, his plate, sitting alone on the kitchen table, looked lonely. The couch in the living room looked lonely. Everything in his apartment was missing something, making House feel even lonelier.

It was even worse at work where he watched Chase joke with the others, watched Chase being happy, while he felt the pain in his heart. What used to be a great pastime was now a torture that showed him just how lonely he truly was.

He felt like he was set apart, looking from the outside in and he didn’t know how to change it, didn’t know how to go back in, and didn’t know if the door had been locked forever.


End file.
